The Confession
by Anya Ceres
Summary: Kuroko has been avoiding Kagami lately. But when Kagami finally gets to see Kuroko Kise is there with him. What is going on?
1. Chapter 1

Kagami dribbled the basketball down the court before jumping and shooting. He looked around for Kuroko but didn't see the bluenette anywhere. Kagami sighed before wiping his sweat off on his shirt and heading for the locker room.

Lately Kuroko had been avoiding him. What was with the smaller boy, Kagami wondered to himself. After quickly changing and heading out of the gym Kagami headed for his apartment.

Kagami ran a hand through his red and black hair, agitated. Honestly he could never tell what Kuroko was thinking. After Riko had told them they would be training harder for the Winter Cup Kuroko had failed to show up for even one practice. Even Hyuga said he was going to hit Kuroko when he came back.

Glancing toward the basketball courts by his house he saw Kuroko standing in the middle of one. Kagami brought his hand up to wave but stopped when he noticed Kuroko wasn't alone. Kise stood before him in a black hoodie and worn jeans. Kise stared down at Kuroko who as usual had the same blank look on his face.

"What is going on?" Kagami wondered out loud as he crouched behind a trash can by the fence.

"So you see Kuroko I've wanted to tell you something ever since middle school. I have always admired your skill in passing and determination. You always kept going no matter what anyone said about you. I love you Kuroko." Kise watched Kuroko as his cheeks heated.

Kuroko blinked a few times before becoming beet red. "What are you saying Kise? There is nothing special about me. I'm dull and don't have much of a presence. You should just forget about me." Kuroko kept his eyes trained on the ground.

Kise balled up his fists as Kuroko turned to walk away. "I've always been faster than you." Kise said before running and grabbing Kuroko.

Kise ducked down to capture Kuroko's lips with his own. One of Kise's long arms snaked around Kuroko's waist, efficiently pulling the bluenette tight against his own body. A slight grinding of the hips from Kise before Kuroko went limp against the other. Kise held Kuroko who acted just like a corpse.

"I won't take no for an answer Kuroko. I need you, okay?" Kise gently stroked the smaller boy's hair, running the tips of his fingers down Kuroko's nape.

"I'm sorry Kise." Kuroko pulled away once again and tore off toward home.

Kagami stood and placed his hands on the fence. "Yo Kise!"

Kise's head whipped around to look at Kagami. The blonde's eyes became wide when he realized Kagami had seen everything. "Hey Kagamichi." The sad tone Kise used told everything.

"I don't mean to ruin your day even more but I thought I should tell you that there is some competition. For Kuroko, I mean." Kagami smirked.

"I never lose." Kise narrowed his eyes at Kagami.

"You did to me."

"This will make up for that. It's like killing two birds with one stone. I get revenge for that and I get my Kuroko." Kise brushed back his blonde hair and it fell back into place.

"Sorry Kise but you will lose this one too. Kuroko is mine. My shadow, my friend, mine." Kagami waved before walking slowly toward his apartment.

Why did things always have to get so complicated when the Generation of Miracles got involved?

…

Kuroko collapsed onto his bed, stirring Number 2. Why did Kise have to go and say that? Kuroko was having enough trouble keeping his cool around Kagami right now and ended up not going to any practices. Now Kise said he loved him.

"Stupid Kise. Stupid Kagami." Kuroko murmured before petting the little pup.

Number 2 yipped before nuzzling into Kuroko's side. Kuroko glanced at his phone before deciding against calling Kagami. Kuroko stood and stretched before picking up his basketball. Maybe practicing will ease my mind, he thought before tugging on black shorts and a black tank top. After grabbing his bag Kuroko headed out, grabbing a vanilla milkshake along the way, toward the school gym.

After tossing his bag in the locker room, Number 2 raced a head of Kuroko onto the court. Kuroko sighed in relief when he found no one there. He dribbled in place for awhile, lost in thought. Would his light ever fall in love with him? Kagami only thought of him as a friend surely. What about Kise, though? Would going out with Kise maybe make him forget about Kagami? Kuroko shook his head before practicing play after play.

If Kagami ever did fall in love with him would it really be okay? Kuroko stood in the center of the court with the ball gripped tightly in his hands. Suddenly his hair was messed up. Kuroko looked up to see Kagami standing next to him, a slight smile on his face.

"Hyuga is going to hit you when he finds out you're here." Kagami stated before grabbing the ball from the smaller boy. Kuroko turned to watch Kagami as the other dribbled and jumped, dunking it through the hoop.

Kuroko nodded before turning, with Number 2 at his heels, toward the locker room. Kagami watched his shadow start his retreat. He smirked. _Oh no you don't_, he thought as he ran.

Suddenly Kuroko was in the air, flying. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting to hit the ground. He never did, though. Kuroko opened one eye as he cringed to find himself in Kagami's arms. Kuroko hid his face as he felt the blush creep onto his cheeks.

"I saw you and Kise talking." Kagami stated and Kuroko froze. What had Kagami heard?

"We were talking about basketball." Kuroko lied.

"I heard Kise confess to you."

"You must have heard wrong." Kuroko squirmed as he tried to get out of Kagami's hold.

"I love you Kuroko." Kagami said and put Kuroko down. Kagami placed a hand on the bluenette's cheek before sliding it behind his head, entangling it with the blue hair. Kagami slowly leaned down to catch Kuroko's lips but was surprised when the other got on his tip toes to close the distance. The kiss turned heated, both touching the other feverishly.

"Please don't leave Kagami." Kuroko said against the taller boy's lips.

"I'll never leave."


	2. The Confession: Kise

Kise watched from the doorway of the gym as Kagami and Kuroko kissed. Tears were already flowing down his face as he ran from the building.

_Why did Kuroko have to choose that jerk over me?_ Kise wondered to himself before ending up at the old courts where Aomine and him had played everyday in middle school. Kise sat down on the old worn bench and wiped at his face roughly.

A hand suddenly turned his head while soft lips pressed themselves against his. A dance of tounges was all that Kise could think of when the other pulled away.

"Think about me now." Kise was surprised when he heard Aomine's voice.

"A-Aomine?" he squeaked as he backed up, tripping. Aomine caught him easily with one arm, snagging the blonde around the waist. the tanned teens thumbs looped themselves through the blonde's belt loops, efficiently trapping Kise against Aomine.

"If all Kuroko is going to do is make you cry then forget about him. He doesn't want you, he wants Kagami. I want you though. I don't care if it's just a one night thing but I want you so bad." Aomine whispered as he nipped and kissed his way down Kise's neck.

Somehow they stumbled to Aomine's house and into his bedroom. As Aomine leaned Kise down and stradled him the blonde looked shyly away.

"I guess I could try falling in love with you." Kise said before looking up Aomine, passion in his eyes.

"Not the answer I was looking for." Aomine said as he kissed Kise once again. the answer he wanted was "I do love you Aomine" but Aomine thought he could wait.

**I thought I should follow up because it seemed like a cliffhanger on Kise's side. I have always thought Aomine and Kise looked kind of cute together so I figured it would be a cute way to end everything. Thanks once again for reading and faving!**


End file.
